Surprise, Surprise!
by Twitz
Summary: Ned is gay, and Moze is having difficulties accepting this. He falls in love and breaks his heart numerous times. Can his best friend help him throughout all this? Chap. 5 UP! Review please!
1. I'm Gay

**Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG! Although it would be awesome if I did :D.**

* * *

"Moze," Ned started, closing the locker in front of him and turning his face to his best friend, Jennifer 'Moze' Mosely who was still fighting with her locker, "I've something to tell you…" he continued. Moze gulped. _Jennifer Mosely, are you actually expecting him to confess his feelings for you or are you just being over imaginative because what you're into now is like from a cheesy romantic movie? What the heck? Seriously Moze, get a grip on yourself! _She cleared her thought after. "What's up?" She replied to Ned. After a while of silence, it was Ned who cleared his throat and said:

"I'm gay."

No whirlwinds of some sort, or a ball of dust rolling and becoming ten times the size of a basketball. Moze just stood there, a little dumbfounded. And like a comic, Moze's jaw dropped. "What?"

"I'm gay. Do I have to repeat it over and over again?" Ned said to her. His expression was unreadable. It was just… blank. When he said it, it didn't sound convincing at all, pretty much just a statement and it didn't sound like a confession too. Moze remembered that when someone tells the truth, he/she will always look you in the eye, and in this situation, Ned did. Moze thought she'd drown in his blue eyes.

She laughed suddenly. They still had a few minutes before homeroom would start. "I'm not in the mood for your 'funny' jokes right now Ned." Moze replied as she stuffed some notebooks inside her locker and closed it.

"I mean it Moze. I'm not lying." He said, in a voice almost like a whisper. Moze rolled her eyes when Cookie's voice was heard.

"Hey guys!" Cookie greeted them. Ned and Moze didn't return the greeting to him. Ned just stared at Moze when she turned to Cookie.

"Ned's says he's gay." Moze said to Cookie. Just like her first reaction, his jaw almost dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Cookie asked Moze, then Ned, but Ned just shook his head.

"No way!" Cookie blurted out. Ned's face was totally serious. Judging from the sound and intensity of Cookie's voice, Moze could tell this was no joke at all. _Where's that darn guidebook when you need it?_ Moze thought.

"Come on Cookie. It's just Ned being insanely paranoid. Maybe he accidentally bumped on some guy yesterday and they ended up being and an awkward position, and let's say, Ned got this funny feeling and later on became one of his paranoia. Now, let's go to class, shall we?" Moze said, grabbing Ned's hand and saying her goodbyes to Cookie as she dragged him to homeroom class which they had together that year.

They arrived five minutes earlier and were the only ones in the classroom. Students would normally arrive with only a minute to spare. When they were seated, both were just silent. A tension building up. Neither one had the courage to speak first. Ned's desk was two chairs in front of Moze. She just observed him from her seat.

_I wonder what he's thinking… Hmm… I wonder what's in his head too. Why the heck did he suddenly say he's gay??? _ Moze spent the rest of the remaining four minutes staring at Ned's back when the bell rang and students came rushing in, as well as their homeroom teacher, Ms. Andrews.

The rest of the period was boring as usual. Moze almost dozed off when Loomer threw a ball of paper at her, thus waking her up from her daydreams.

For the rest of the day, Ned avoided Moze and Cookie. Moze thought that maybe Ned was really telling the truth, but then again, maybe he's just paranoid. She was bothered by the fact that Cookie didn't seem to be shaken by this. Their other friends were surprised that the trio weren't together that day. Moze did notice some changes in her best friend's attitude that day. It wasn't gayish or anything though. Just that something was different about him.

Moze's mom fetched her that day since she wanted her to help with buying the groceries. As her mom started the engine, Moze leaned against the window and looked at Ned who leaning against a tree outside Polk Middle School, gazing at the clear blue sky.

_Is he really telling the truth? _

_Is he really… gay?_

* * *

This just came up to me a few hours ago and I decided to write it down, please be gentle on me if you review coz this is my first fic for NDSSG ^^. REVIEW, OKAY?! ^_^ And oh, I'd be very much willing to continue if you pour me with reviews, :P


	2. Loomer's HOT!

_author's blah blah blah: Hi! Sorry for the late update. I just started college and I've been busy ever since monday lol. Thanks to all those who reviewed!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG!_

_

* * *

Oh no! Don't tell me that Ned's officially insane? Please God, not now, I mean, ever! I still need his help. His guide. His love for me, er… Where the hell did I get that…? Uh, well anyway, please, please tell me that what had happened last morning was just a REALLY cheesy and insane joke from Ned! And, I hope I won't dream of Ned wearing leotards and doing ballet with flowers on the side of his ear. I might not wake up the next day._

Finally, after the almost endless thoughts of Ned, Moze drifted off to sleep. She also DID dream about him wearing black leotards and dancing ballet with flowers on the side of his hear that when she woke up she was sweating really bad. Moze slapped herself and rubbed her temples. _I'm just stressed out because of school and everything_, she tried to convince herself. After she took a bath and got ready for school, she went downstairs and ate breakfast with her parents. She was about to have the first bite of her toast when her mom interrupted.

"Jennifer, were you having nightmares last night?" Mrs. Mosely asked. Moze just gave her a 'huh' look.

"Um, no mom. Why?" _Although I did have a stupid dream about Ned wearing leotards._

"Well, we heard you shouting a little. I was about to go to your room when your rambling went on for another five minutes. Then I remembered about what happened when you were in fifth grade when you had a funny nightmare yet you acted the complete opposite when you dreamed it." Mrs. Mosely explained. Her husband was too busy reading the newspaper to join their conversation.

"Oh… Um, well, it's really nothing mom," Moze paused and got a cup of water, "I gotta go now. Bye mom, bye dad!" She said as she left.

On the way out, Moze was thinking of going to Ned's. They were neighbors since they were in their diapers, and they walked with each other to and from school everyday. But with Ned's 'confession' yesterday, Moze thought twice about it. _Should I or should I not?_ She kept fighting with her own mind when someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

"JESUS!" Moze exclaimed; it was only Ned, "don't scare me like that!" She scolded him. Ned raised his arms and murmured an apology. Moze was about to walk away, still feeling a little hurt that he avoided her and Cookie yesterday. She then heard running footsteps following her. She fastened her pace and almost tripped, her other sneaker's laces were untied. Ned finally caught up with her and panted as he breathed for air.

"Hey! Why are you running away from me?" Ned asked. _You jerk! You even bother asking that when you totally ignored me and Cookie yesterday. Not to mention that not-so-funny joke you told us._

"Oh, am I? I'm sorry, I mustn't have noticed you back there!" She said to him, more like shouted. Ned just grinned at her.

"Aww, mad at me for avoiding you guys yesterday? I wasn't exactly avoiding you." He said. Moze gave him a confused look. Ned then started walking, and Moze followed. "I was actually following someone." He explained. "Following someone?" Moze repeated, after thinking for a while, she slapped her forehead and wore a relieved smile on her face, "Oh! Yeah I get it. Aren't you tired of following Suzie Crabgrass? I mean, you've had a crush on her since we were eight. I'm not telling you to give up on her, it's just that –" "Who said it was her?" Ned cut in. Moze didn't say anything but a small 'oh' and waited for him to talk.

"It was Loomer." He finally said.

Now balls of rolling dust and cannonballs finally crashed inside Moze's mind. Even with all the rambling and storm going on inside her head, she decided to keep her cool. Polk Middle School was now five minutes away.

"Loomer? Why'd you follow him?" She asked him innocently. _Okay Moze, just relax. School is like four more minutes away. Four more minutes in total insanity!_

"Um, I don't know if I should be saying this," he started,

_The heck you do!_

"but there's something in him that's pulling me closer and closer to him. I know it sounds cheesy, but I can't help it." He said. Even if inside Moze's world was like in a whirlwind, she couldn't help but suppress a loud, and I mean a very, very loud laugh.

"Hahahahahaha!" She laughed at him. She fell on her knees. Her stomach was seriously hurting now. "That's a good one Ned. A really good one!" She added. Fellow students who passed by gave them puzzled looks. Ned just mouthed them a 'her stomach hurts' lie.

"Moze! Get up!" He finally shouted at her. When she didn't even budge and continued on laughing, he knelt down and shook her shoulders. "You think I'm kidding? Look at me!" Moze did look at him. She was expecting to see him smile and say 'I was kidding with you. Good joke, no?', but he wasn't even smiling. His face was dead serious. _I can't be fooled by that look!_ Moze then gave him a goofy smile, something which usually defeats him and Cookie when they try to fool her, but this time, it didn't affect him at all.

"Jennifer, I'm serious this time." When Ned would say her real name, it would only mean one thing: and that's when that thing is something serious. Moze was now convinced that he was telling the truth. "Now get up, okay? People are giving us weird looks. And if we don't hurry up, we'll get detention for breakfast." Ned warned her as he offered her a hand. Moze didn't speak and just held his hand and stood up.

On the way to their lockers, Ned kept talking about Loomer. _God, I need a shrink!_ Moze would've collapsed if the bell didn't ring.

"I-I gotta go now. See you later N-ned." Moze stuttered as she ran away from him. Ned just stood there and shrugged it off as he opened his locker to get his books.

.:::.

_Loomer's so cool. His hair is so cool. His body is so… hot! He's driving me crazy!_ Were Ned's words earlier. Jennifer 'Moze' Mosely considered this as one of the most 'dramatic' moments in her life.

_Ned seriously thinks that Loomer's HOT?! What is the world turning into!_

_

* * *

Sooo, it might take me days to update again since my schedule is killing me and is eating all my spare time! Just Review okaY! review review review!!! If you want me to continue on with this, then REVIEW! coz if you don't, might as well stop with this thingy (*.*)  
_


	3. The Beginning of Something?

_Another author's blah blah blah!!!: _

_Sorry about before… well, I mean I made a mistake when I replaced a document for chapter one. I accidentally chose the second chapter for 'Surprise, Surprise' instead of chappie 1. Well, it's fixed now. Here's chappie three! I hope I'll get more reviews for this chappie._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT, will NOT, and will NEVER ever own NDSSG! Thanks to its creators, I'm honored to make a fanfic out of it. ^^_

_**

* * *

Moze's POV**_

"Hey Cookie! What do you think of Loomer?" Ned suddenly asked. We were five minutes onto a peaceful lunch when he just had to interrupt with _that_ kind of question.

"What do you mean what do I 'think' of him?" Cookie asked him back, obviously puzzled. Ned smiled sheepishly as he munched on a piece of fry and took a sip from his coke.

"Like, does he look hot for you or something? Things like that you know." He said. Like a giddy little school boy. I thought I was going to throw up right then and there, but I held my stomach and tried to hold on to the 'conversation'. Cookie almost spilled his soda upon hearing the question. He mouthed me a 'is he okay?', I just sighed and shook my head slightly so Ned wouldn't notice it. But too late. How can he when Loomer passed right by us.

"Hey _Bigby_." He spat at Ned's last name. He gave us his infamous smirk as he and his cronies went banging their heads together as they pulled Coconut Head's underwear to his head.

"He's sooo cool." Ned cooed. Oh wait. Since when did Ned ever coo? "The way he says my name is so sexy…" Ned grinned.

Oh my ff… Christ. Dear sweet peanuts.

Cookie looked like he was going to explode. "I uh, need to get going guys. Got something to do for Gordy and his weasel. See ya!" He said to us. I was horrified at the idea of being alone with Ned. Well, before it's totally okay for me to be alone with him. But now, that's becoming a scary thought.

"Cook! COOKIE!" I tried calling him back, but it was useless since he got caught up with Lisa.

"Ah, I guess it's you and me alone now, Moze." Ned sighed.

"You can say that again…" I replied to him.

We were quiet for a while when he spoke up.

"Hey, how do you get someone to notice you?" He asked me all of a sudden. This was the question I dreaded the most.

I put a fake smile on my face and turned my voice into an innocent one. "You mean you're finally going to go on a date with Suzy?" I asked him innocently. Even blinking a few times.

"Er, no… Loomer, actually…" He suppressed a grin afterwards, but I was too horrified to even say anything back. I just automatically stood up and got my bag as I raced outside the cafeteria.

Great.

Who am I going to talk to now? Where's Cookie when you need him??? God. Please don't tell me he's a homophobe for chrissake!

Not paying any attention to where I was heading, I bumped into someone. Hard.

"OW!" I winced as my back collapsed on the floor. Before I could react any further, I was way too surprised to see who the person was on top of me.

"Jennifer!" Faymen exclaimed as he helped me up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention." He apologized to me. He picked up the books that fell from inside my bag and handed them to me as I gave his to him.

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention too…" Ohmygodohmygod!... Faymen is looking SO hot today. Forget Ned. Forget his gayness!

A blush crept on my cheeks, and it only became worst when he touched it. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt or something?" He asked me. How sweet! Out of all the male population here at Polk, it's rare, I tell you, SUPER rare for a guy to ask if you're okay when you accidentally bumped into each other… well, Ned's excluded since he's my best friend. Cookie as well.

"I um, I-I'm fa-fine…" Darn it Moze! You can't stutter at a time like this!

"Good. What's your next class?" He asked. I avoided his look at first, but when our eyes met; my heart began banging loudly in my chest. Dear Lord, I hope he won't hear it. Okay, that's exaggerating.

"Um, uh…." What was my next subject again? Think Moze. Think! You're supposed to be one of the smartest and athletic girl here in Polk, and you just have to forget what you next subject is just because you're in front of the second hottest guy in Polk! "Um, it's Biology… Sorry, I almost forgot…" I apologized to him. He then laughed a little to my surprise. "It's okay. It happens every once in a while. Especially when you're the captain of the volleyball team. You must get your head hit a lot of times. Maybe that's what causing you to forget things." He said to me. Wow. He is SO reading my mind! This is good. I'm like 70 percent into forgetting the _gayness_ of Ned.

"Yeah… Yeah! That must be it." I smiled at him. Then, the dreaded silence and awkwardness began. About 120 seconds later, the bell rang.

"So… I guess I'll see you later?" He said to me. His eyes are so mesmerizing.

"Yeah… Later." For the last time, our eyes connected. A blush highlighted my cheeks as he gave his addictive smile and left.

* * *

Unknown to Moze, there was a certain someone who had followed her and Faymen all that time. Silently sneaking through the corridors as this person's shadow disappeared each time Moze or Faymen attempted to look around. Inside this person was the rage of a jealous individual, longing for the kind of attention Faymen gave to Moze.

Who could that person be?

_

* * *

Hmm, is this chappie good? I've been so so busy with school. Teachers give quizzes every single day lol. Well anyway, please review!!! REVIEW!!! :D_


	4. Hallway Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG and no one will EVER will! Well… except for its creators of course lol.

* * *

"I am _so_ over Loomer now… He's such a jerk…" Ned said to Moze in a singsong voice. Moze's ears perked up at hearing this.

A spark of hope then bloomed inside her. "Does that mean you're back to liking girls again?" She asked sarcastically, emphasizing the word 'girls', although trying to make it sound nonchalant.

"Nope." Ned answered directly. Moze just sighed.

She rolled her eyes before asking him, "So who's your _crushie_ now?"

"Hmm, good question Moze! But that'll have to be a secret – for now!" Ned said, like a giddy little school boy who's hiding something from his playmate.

_I'm not even _that_ interested anyway_, Moze thought to herself.

It's been over a month since Ned confessed that he's 'officially' gay. Moze still had her doubts during the first three weeks, but gave up eventually when she saw he was still rooting on boys. Moze always wondered what triggered him to like boys so suddenly. She was so sure that there's a reason behind it. Ned couldn't just simply change his orientation like that. There _must_ be something behind his actions, and Moze will be observing him very well to gather enough information and start on investigating the possible cause of his gayness.

Ned left Moze as soon as he saw his _crushie_ walk by. Moze didn't see who it was since she herself turned away from Ned and went to Lisa who was sitting with Clair Sawyer and Coconut Head.

Moze took a seat and put her books on the table. Clair, Coconut Head, and Lisa all looked at her.

"What?" She asked them. _Do I smell or something?_ She asked herself, she then sniffed her sides to check if her armpits were smelly. _Eh? I didn't even go to volleyball practice today!_

Coconut Head waved his hand. "Don't worry Moze, you don't smell!" He said to her. Moze exhaled as a sign of relief. Lisa stood up and sat herself beside Moze.

"Moze, did you Ned have a fight or something?" She asked.

"Um, why do you say? We didn't… Why'd you say that Lisa?" Moze asked her back. Lisa Zemo just smiled at her in response.

"Oh nothing. I thought you had an argument back there."

Moze smiled at her as an assurance. "It's really sweet of you to worry like that Lisa. I'm very lucky to have a friend like you." Moze complimented.

Lisa smiled and the group then switched to another topic which was about gays and lesbians in their school. Moze felt a little nervous, but tried her best to not show it. One of her three friends, especially Clair Sawyer, might start asking questions to which she _might_ not be able to answer.

This discussion went on for fifteen minutes more. Moze thought that she might not make it through the whole lunch.

She stood up, slowly and surely as to not surprise her friends. "Um, guys, I have to go to the library…"

"The library is closed during lunch, Moze. Have you for forgotten?" Coconut Head reminded her. Even though he was absentminded at times, this time he was able to remember something so obvious clearly. Unlike Moze.

_OH! WRONG excuse Moze!_

"OH! Yeah. Sorry. I forgot about that." She laughed nervously. Her three friends just stared at her.

Her eyes scanned the place. Unable to find a good excuse to leave, she just let herself be and gave them a random reason. "Ummm… I uh, need to get going anyways. Got lots of stuff to do! See you around guys!" She lied to them as she scurried out the cafeteria. Lisa, Coconut Head and Clair just looked at each other. "Moze sure is acting weird these days, huh?" Lisa said to her two friends. They just nodded in response. Whatever it was that was bothering Moze, they were sure it was something important since Jennifer Mosely wouldn't be acting that weird (like accidentally bumping into her own locker, bump into Suzie Crabgrass three times a day, talk with the weasel almost every lunch).

They just hoped their friend would be back to normal again.

"WHY YOU LITTLE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! NED BIGBYYY!!!" Loomer shouted at Ned. He was angry as hell.

Ned squirmed like a baby, running for his dear life. He bumped into the vice principal, then the principal, Gordy, and then…

"OW!" Moze winced. "Whoever the hell you are you're going down!" She scolded the person who knocked her down. When she opened her eyes and regained her senses, it was only Ned.

"Mozee! Help me!"

"What? Why?"

"Loomer is after me!"

"Huh?"

Ned pointed a finger at the bull-like Loomer. Loomer was preparing himself like a bull in a bull match.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN BIGBY!!!" He shouted as he charged with his mouth wide open.

"ACK!!!"

"NOOOOO!!!"

The hallway was in total chaos.

Moze felt a big, definitely enormous lump in her forehead. She winced as it hurt a lot, but was surprised to not see any blood from her head. "Phew… I'm safe." She said to herself.

Moze looked at her surroundings. The weasel was teasing Gordy like the usual. _How could that weasel appear at a time like this?_ Moze thought. She then looked to her left and saw Ned and Loomer in a very… compromising position.

_Or as what Ned would be probably thinking right now._

Moze rubbed her temples and tried to remember what happened five minutes earlier. And then she remembered. Loomer, charging like a bull. Gordy trying to protect her and Ned, but got distracted by the weasel which suddenly appeared right in front of his face when Loomer was meters away from them, and her being knocked down by Ned who got knocked down by Loomer.

"IDIOTS!" She shouted at the boys. But what stunned her most was the fact that both boys had their eyes locked with each other's. As if they were about to kiss…

_Oh my GOD! SOMEONE GIVE ME A FREAKING CPR!!!_

And that was the last thing Moze remembered before collapsing dramatically into the arms of Faymen.

_

* * *

Review!!! :D_


	5. An Intersting Dream

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN NED AND NDSSG!!! If I did, this story would be made into a real episode. :)

* * *

"_Hey Moze…" A voice behind her called. Jennifer Mosely then turned away from her lock to see who the person was._

_Seeing that it was only Ned, she was a little relieved. Ever since that morning, she had been feeling nervous about something, and she couldn't put her finger on it. _

"_Hi Ned! What's up?" She asked, closing her locker and hugging her books to her chest._

_For a moment there, Moze noticed that Ned wanted to say something but was hesitant to do so._

"_Is there a problem?" She asked him, feeling a little worried of what it might be that's bothering her friend._

_After a few seconds, Ned looked up. Locking his eyes to hers._

"_I've a confession to make…" He said._

_Moze's heart was beating really fast, maybe this was the reason why she was feeling anxious since early that morning._

"_What is it?..."_

_She heard Ned breathe for air when he looked at her again._

"_I like you Moze…"_

_Moze felt butterflies in her stomach. Is he really serious? Or is it one of his lame jokes? Maybe he noticed she was looking a little uneasy and decided to say a joke to lighten her mood up. But this wasn't a good joke. Moze's face grew serious._

"_What?..."_

"_I said I like you… Do I really have to repeat it? Or would you like me to tell it to everybody here in Polk?" He grinned at her, that devilish, but insanely cute grin of his._

_Moze tried talking, but her brain seemed to have stopped functioning because she can't utter a word._

"_So… what about you?" He asked, breaking the silence. Moze thought she must have looked really stupid, opening her mouth like that._

"_I um… I… like you too, Ned." She gulped at her statement. _

_Of all the days, of all the places he could do this, why'd it have to be here at their lockers? It's such an uncommon way of confessing to someone. It was only five more minutes to eight. They would be late if they will just look at each other._

"_Good." Ned smiled at her. She really couldn't figure out what else to say._

_After a few good seconds, Ned coughed._

"_So… are we like, together now?" He asked her._

_Moze almost laughed at his question. _Duh!

"_Um, you can say it like that." She answered him._

_Ned smiled at her, and then took her free hand and intertwined their fingers._

"_Shall we go to class now? Crubbs might freak out if he sees us still talking to each other when it's only two minutes left before homeroom starts." He told her. Moze just nodded, unable to think clearly. But the idea of Crubbs freaking out didn't faze her one bit._

"_Okay, let's go."_

_Ned swung their arms as they walked to homeroom, hand in hand. Suzie Crabgrass and Missy almost dropped their jaws upon seeing the two._

"NED!"

Ned quickly spun around to see Moze smiling goofily in the bed.

"Moze? Are you okay?" Her best friend asked her. He was too worried to even notice Faymen standing next to him, also worried.

"Huh?"

When Moze came to her senses, she saw two blurry individuals in front of her. She rubbed her eyes, and when it was clear enough, it was only Ned and Faymen.

_Faymen!_

"Oh my god… I fainted… right?" She asked the two boys, which in return nodded at her.

"That's so embarrassing!" She squeaked. Ned and Faymen exchanged sympathetic looks.

Moze covered her face with the bed sheets. _Oh my god! OH MY GOD! The last thing I remembered was Ned and Loomer… ugh, kissing? Wait… They weren't, were they? Shit. Whoa! I just cursed? What the hell? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH ME?!!! And what's with the dream I had? It seemed too real… ARGHH!!! NED CONFESSED TO ME THAT HE LIKED ME!!! Oh wait… THAT WAS A DREAM!!! AHHHH!!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!!_

"Moze… MOZE!!!" A familiar voice called her. Her shoulders were being shaken, as if to wake her up from a nightmare.

"MOZE SNAP OUT OF IT!" The voice called out again.

Moze was having serious issues about this gay thing.

She uncovered herself from the sheets and came face to face with her other bestfriend, Cookie. She was so glad to see him.

"Cooookiiiieee!" She squealed. It was as if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

Cookie, Ned, Faymen and Loomer, yeah Loomer was there too, exchanged sympathetic looks.

"Hey Moze, do you need a shrink or something?" Cookie asked out of the blue.

Moze's eyes shot up. "WHAT?!"

"You've been acting really weird lately… And you haven't been hanging around me or Ned too… Do you have a problem or something?" At the sound of his voice, Moze could tell her best friend was just being caring. His voice was at his sincerest.

"Of course I am! What makes you think of that? Come on Cookie… This is tenth grade for chrissake! I can't just let discussions and classes slip by and not pay attention!" She gritted her teeth, how dare they accuse her of being… mentally sick or something?

Ned raised his eyebrow, "Uh huh? It's not like I'm that thick to not notice you look distracted in almost every class." He told her. Moze fell silent. _He's right_.

"I do NOT look distracted Ned Bigby! I'm merely… thinking. Yeah. I'm always thinking about something. Yeah, that's it." She lied, smiling inwardly, and hoping that it would convince her friends.

Cookie shook his head. "Come on Moze, let's get you home. You need to have plenty of sleep today. " He said to her. Moze looked at the wall clock. Three o'clock.

_Yeah, I do need to get some rest. I hope God will let me dream of flying elephants, lions and tigers playing with each other, crocodiles befriending swans…_

Getting a shrink was the last thing she wanted to think about.

* * *

a/n: Okay, first of all, I'd like to thank everyone who had reviewed for the previous chappies. But I was kinda sad when I received only one at chapter four... But anyway, please do review in this one. I'm hoping to receive lots of love from you guys! :D

Might not update next week since it'll be our prelim's, so please leave your love a.k.a. REVIEW! :D


End file.
